ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy
''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy ''is a American animated series developed by Warner Bros. Animation for Cartoon Network. It is the first series of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. The show's theme song is sung by Abandoned Pools. Starting with Season 3, new episodes moved to Kids' WB, but the show will still remain on Cartoon Network. The fourth season was supposed to be the last season for the show because either they feel like 104 episodes are enough, have time to produce the television film based off the Teen Titans Go! series, or foreshadowed by Teen Titans Go!. However, 3 years later, due to popular demand, it was confirmed that the series is going to have additional 2 seasons on Adult Swim's Toonami. Info The adventures of a fast boy and his gang are chronicled. Cast * Jason Anthony Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy; Lil' Swampy; Cooper * Grey DeLisle as Heather Lansdell; Teary Eyed Bryte; Jasmine Todd; McKinsley Skipworth, Alexis Marie Boyd; Haley Malone; Freya * Hylden Walch as Laney Jeffery; Elisha Preston * Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum (speaking) * Dwayne Hill as Jake; Snack McFinger * Sean Marquette as Patrick * Katie Griffin as Hannah Abernathy; Sue the Flying Squirrel; Aleia Kelsey * Phil LaMarr as Trent Wright; Wesdragon; The Elefish King; Caesar * Kathryn Cressida as Stacie Aday; Ariel Naylor; Tear Stacie; Caitlin Staggs; Luna * Misty Lee (Season 1) and Cricket Leigh (starting with Season 2) as Caleigh Allen *Tara Strong as Morgan Brooke Bendall; Lagan Ann Fuller *Scott McCord as FireFinger *Scott Underwood as RockFinger *TBA as WindFinger *TBA as ElectricFinger *TBA as StretchyFinger * Rob Paulsen as GoofFinger * Tabitha St. Germain as CheeFinger * Dee Bradley Baker as MacaroniFinger; Red; Tommy the Possum (noises) * Lara Jill Miller as IceFinger; Heather Adams; Haley Flanagan * Billy West as Flappy McFinger; Ted; Silky the Silky Anteater * Grant Gustin as Razor McFinger; Leo * Tom Kane as VoodooFinger * David Kaufman as AnimalFinger * Tom Kenny as Taily * Eric Bauza as Fang Suckle; Tom; Bug-Bug *Coleen Villard as Baylee Mardis * Winona Ryder as Cocoa Chocola * Grace Kaufman as Nutty Peanuts * Hynden Walch as Gummy McBubbles * Michelle Ruff as Marshy Mallows * Alicia Silverstone as Candi Corn * Marnie McPhail as Candi Kane * Jennifer Coolidge as Blue McBerry * Pamela Adlon as Strawberry Cake * Tara Platt as Orange Juice * Diane Delano as Tara Taffy * Ashley Johnson as Licorice von Delicious * Rachel Dratch as Cherry Top * Amy Gross as Queenie Quince * Kimberly Brooks as Paper Stella; Izzy * Kevin Michael Richardson as Diesel * John DiMaggio as Rolly the Armadillo Episodes List of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy episodes Ratings File:TV-Y7-FV_icon.jpg|thumb|Season 1-4 TV-Y7_icon.png|some for Seasons 1-4 TV-PG_icon.png|Seasons 5-6 International Titles *There are titles in different countries: **Spanish: Las crónicas de Collin el Niño Veloz **France: Les Chroniques de Collin le Speedy Boy **Italy: Le cronache di Collin Boy Speedy **German: Die Chroniken von Collin die Speedy Boy **Russia: Хроники Collin скорейшего Boy (Khroniki Collin skoreyshego Boy) **Japanese: コリンスピーディボーイのクロニクル **Korean: 콜린 빠른 소년의 연대기 **Greek: Τα Χρονικά του Collin την ταχεία Αγόρι (Ta Chroniká tou Collin tin tacheía Agóri) **China: 科林迅速男孩编年史 **Norway: TBA **Finland: TBA **Sweden: TBA **Iceland: TBA **Poland: Kroniki Collin Speedy Boy International In Canada, the series started airing on Teletoon and Cartoon Network Canada on Janurary 20, 2018 and Feburary 3, 2018, respectively. In U.K, it started airing on Cartoon Network U.K on December, a month after its premeire and in Boomerang in April. The series premieres on France on Janurary 2018. The series premiered on June 9th on both Cartoon Network Asia and Cartoon Network Korea. The series will premiere on July 7 and July 14 on Cartoon Network Japan and Cartoon Network Taiwan, respectively. Reruns started airing on Boomerang on March 3, 2018 and on Adult Swim on May 12, 2018 as part of its Toonami block. Trivia *The show is rated TV-Y, In Seasons 3 and 4 it was rated TV-Y7. **However, when the series returned the new episodes on Adult Swim's Toonami, the series was rerated TV-PG-V. ***This is due to the fifth and sixth seasons being more dark unlike the 4 seasons. *It was the first flash-animated non-DC Warner Bros. Animation show to actually include eye colors on the characters. *The animation is somewhat similar to Bunnicula, but with eye-colors added on the characters and lips added to the female characters. *There are several character changes, including: **Haley's hair is now blondish-brown instead of red (This also happens in the films including the theaterical series). **Elisha sports a different outfit. Reception Since the premiere, it became one of the most-watched Cartoon Network series and is currently considered one of the best Warner Bros. Animation series. Critical Response In addition to being a success, the show recieved very positive reviews. The fifth and sixth seasons recieved universal acclaim. Accolades Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Animation Category:Flash Animation Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV-Y7 Category:TopDraw Animation Category:Boomerang Category:Kids WB Category:TV Series Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:2017 Category:TV-PG-V Category:Snipple Animation Category:Traditional animated